Parappa's Dance
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Here's a squeal from Parappa's Christmas Kiss. Parappa must think to impress Paula on the Dance Party, and he did. And they enjoy the dance. A song of Elton John, so please, review it.


**Hello folk, and here's a story of Parappa and Paula, and hope you like this, enjoy.**

* * *

Parappa's Dance.

At the town called Parappa Town, all the weird people, and all enjoying their days here, as on the poster of the wall,it's thte poster of the dancing tomorrow night, as one puppy saw it on the poster, he's Parappa. The rapper of this town as they name it after his, Parappa look at it and think of this, as he's gonna asks Paula out on the dancing at night, he remember on december, he got Paula a present, a necklace heart he got her. And while then, he and Paula has their first kiss before christmas and Parappa has Paula as his girlfriend, and Parappa has til tonight, to asks Paula to got out with him on the dance.

He walk away, and thinking how, and while thinking, he heard someone calling him "Parappa!" He turn and saw a cat, a lamb and a mouse, their names is Katy kat, Lammy and Ma-san, they walk to him as Katy asks "What's up Parappa? You saw the poster of the dance tonight?"

He nodded "Yeah, i saw it. And i can't right til tonight." He's been thinking to impress Paula. But what?

"I've heard what happen on december Parappa, and i felt so sorry about Sunny broke you up." Lammy said in sad tone.

Parappa nodded, Sunny Funny did broke up with him, that is, her father never like them going out together, so she broke him up, but, he give up on her as his love is Paula Fox, and they will never split them up "Yeah, thanks Lammy, but i already got a girl i love."

They look at him all surprise, Katy asks "who, Parappa?"

He give them a play smirks and said "Can tell ya, not til at the dance party." He now left, leaving them all confuse and wonder who the girl he got.

"Parappa has a new girfriend? That was fast." Katy said while Ma-san nodded.

"Maybe we better right, til the dance party." Lammy said as they agree. As now they left home.

* * *

Parappa walks and heading to Paula's home, and when he knock her door, it open as Paula Fox stand there with the necklace heart around her neck, she smile of Parappa here, she jump on him as she kiss him, Parappa kiss back, they stop as they when in as he shut the door.

They sat on the couch as she asks "So what bring you here Parappa?"

"Well, there's the dance party tonight, and I've came here to asks you to go to the dance with me." Parappa answer as Paula smile.

"Oh, i love to Parappa, and I can't wait to dance with you." She said as he blush.

"Heh. I'll see you there Paula." he stand and walk out the door as he still blushing, and when he left her house, he's thinking of a music for him and Paula.

Then, a light bulb lighted on his head, he got one. He takes out his cellphone, and calling someone, it answered and said "Hey, i'm glad i call ya. I need a favor to asks you."

* * *

It was tonight, and everyone are in the dance party, as someone has enter is Parappa, wearing blue clothes with a tie, and still wearing a hat, on his head.

When he walk around and looking around here, all the people are here, and then, he saw his pal, Pj, with Matt, Katy, Lammy and Ma-san. He wave to them, as he then, stop as he saw someone who broke up with him, Sunny Funny, she with that dog name Joe Chin, he frowned at Sunny. He was glad he give up on her, so he walk away and search around, as Pj, Matt, Katy, Lammy and Ma-san walk to him.

"Good to see you here Parappa." Matt said.

He nodded, as Katy asks "Ok Parappa, now that were here, who's this girl you have now?" Lammy and Ma-san nodded and want to know now. Pj and Matt are confuse, that Parappa has a new girlfriend, but who is.

"Don't worry, she's coming." Parappa told them, as when he turn to the door, someone came in, his friends turn where Parappa's looking, they were shocks to who it is.

"PAULA?!" They shouts but Pj who was shock a little, as then, Sunny and Joe heard the shouts as they turn and saw Paula here, she's wearing a pink dress, and wearing a necklace heart, she has high heel. She was beautiful.

She walk over to Parappa and put her arms around him and Parappa did the same, his friends were surprise of them, as for Sunny, she felt rage inside. She never thought that Parappa has Paula when she broke up with him.

"I'm so happy to this Parappa." She said.

"Me too Paula." He said.

Matt was surprise of this "You and Paula? Together?"

"That's right Matt." Parappa smiled.

Katy, Lammy and Ma-san were surprise for Paula "Wow, i never knew that you and Paula are together."

Parappa and Paula nodded, and while then, someone spoke in the microphone, and that one, is the rapping master name MC King Kong Mushi "And now all ya! Let's the dancing begin! But first, let's the dance go to the special lovers, and the one that is folks, is Parappa and Paula!" He shouts as spots lights shine to them, Parappa smiled and Paula were surprise.

"And now, here's the music, that was requested by Parappa, played by the one name Elton John." He grab the record and put on the record player and the music was heard.

Parappa turn to Paula, as he hold out his hand, Paula take his hand and walk as the crowds surround them as they begin slow dance.

**_There's a calm surrender_**

**_To the rush of day_**

**_When the heat of the rolling world_**

**_Can be turned away_**

**_An enchanted moment_**

**_And it sees me through_**

**_It's enough for this restless warrior_**

**_Just to be with you_**

Pj, Matt, Katy, Lammy and Ma-san watches them, and smiled of them.

**_And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)_**

**_It is where we are_**

Sunny watches him slow dance with Paula and felt so jealous.

**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**

**_That we got this far_**

**_And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)_**

**_How it's laid to rest?_**

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

**_Believe the very best_**

Parappa and Paula look at each other while dancing "Oh, Parappa, this is wonderful."

"It sure is Paula." He and Paula has their lip as they kiss. His friend were surprise, as Katy and Lammy was so happy for them. And Sunny feel her head on fire.

**_There's a time for everyone_**

**_If they only learn_**

**_That the twisting kaleidoscope_**

**_Moves us all in turn_**

**_There's a rhyme and reason_**

**_To the wild outdoors_**

**_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_**

**_Beats in time with yours_**

**_And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)_**

**_It is where we are_**

**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**

**_That we got this far_**

Parappa and Paula continue slow dancing, as Lammy felt tears dropping, she was so happy as she cry with joy, and Matt was happy for his buddy.

**_And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)_**

**_How it's laid to rest?_**

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

**_Believe the very best_**

The music almost over as Parappa and Paula stop and look at each other.

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

**_Believe the very best_**

The music was over as him and Paula kiss, and the crowds started clappings for them, along with Pj, Matt, Katy, Lammy and Ma-san. They were happy, all but Sunny are mad, and Joe was annoying.

"Now, that's a cute couple folks, let's give a hand for Parappa and Paula!" Mushi shouts as his other four arms and claps for them.

He and Paula smiled and all the people are dancing, they walk to the window and looking at the stars.

"What a dance Parappa." She turn to him "And I'm so happy of you and I dancing together." She smiled.

"Me too Paula." they hold their hands and looking up, as a shooting star gone by, she gasp "Quick Paula, make a wish."

She shut her eyes wishing, when she opening her eyes, she look at Parapaa "Well? What you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it will ruin it Parappa." She said to him.

Parappa chuckles as they kiss, and look back at the window, and so happy together, as they may never split off.

**The End.**

* * *

**Awwww. What a story and a song eh folks? And hope you like it, and like the song from Elton Jonh, bye folks and Read and Review.**


End file.
